Bats,Clowns and  Ghosts?
by shadowphantomsoul
Summary: A new hero lands in Gotham will he rise or fall to the new threats before him.
1. Chapter 1

All was quite in Gotham City and there had only been a few small crimes that night. It had seamed that the city was resting preparing for a major event soon to take place. As lightning broke the still sky the city's rest was broken too as explosions happened all over the city. There waiting in the dark stood two figures they had been watching over the city waiting for the call. Soon the air was filled with the cries of sirens and the night sky lite up with a large bat. There it was the call Batman and batgirl made there way to the police to gather the info they would need for they night, but as the moved into the city the missed a dark shape fall out of the sky and crash in the woods on the outskirts of the city. As the two neared the roof they could see someone waiting for them.

"Batman glad you could make it."

"Ahmm!"

"Ah you too Batgirl."

"Whats going on Gordan?"

"It`s the Joker again Batman. He has his clowns bombing all over Gotham, but we have had no sign of him or Harley."

"It`s a simple diversion from what he is really doing but that's the question now. What is he doing?"

"That`s why we called you two in for. we will take his clowns while you two find and take down Joker and Harley."

The commissioner turned to speak with Batgirl only to find the spot empty. He quickly turned to look back at Batman, but found the the spot just as empty as hers.

"How do they do that?"

The sounds from the city slowly echoed up into the woods awaking a young teen with raven hair. Before the thought of him being in the woods could enter his head he was of and running to the city to see if he was needed. Only to run into some one else in the woods. the young teen was not alone he was now facing two others, and the one wore a most unnatural smile upon his face.

"Why hello there young man. May I ask why you are out at night this late, and why in these woods?"

"um...light sleeper? and i haven't a clue. What about you?"

"Ha ha ha! I like you kid, and don't cha know the night is the best time to go bat hunting."

"Harley. Tell me young man what is your name?"

"Danny, Danny Fenton."

"Well Danny boy. The names Joker or you can call me Mr. J and this is my lovely Harley Quinn."

"Uh... Hi?"

"Your new in town aint cha, kid?"

"Easy now, Harley."

"Sorry puddin."

Danny could tell that these two were dangerous, but he was not used to dealing with humans that were dangerous. At that moment Danny froze in fear before them. It was then when one of Jokers many thugs set off a bomb closer to the woods that cast enough light on Danny's face showing his fear.

"Why so glum Danny boy, you should have a smile on that face."

There was no sounds in the air as the joker reached into his pocket pulling out a squirt gun and pointed at Danny.

"Smile Danny boy."

I do not own The Batman or Danny Phantom. Just some quick info most of the players in this story look like what they do in the show but right now the joker looks like the one from the game Batman Arkham Asylum. and any time i replace a player i will wright in the beginning whom it will be. So please read and review. Any reviews that i can get are good reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to every one who reviewed. I am not sure if i had said this last chapter but i don't own Danny Phantom or The Batman. I am not to sure about this chapter I tried to rewrite it but this was what came out. To me it seems to be away from the story but I will leave it to you say.

"Smile Danny boy."  
Danny stood there frozen as the Joker`s smile grew wider as he squeezed the trigger the gun producing an ugly green mist the crept slowly toward Danny`s face. As Danny`s eyes closed bracing him for the end he saw a flash of metal come out of the darkness snapping Danny out of his fear and letting him throw himself onto his back to avoid what ever was coming out of the gun. The Joker`s hand was hit send the gun flying into the shadows. Danny`s gaze was looking up when a tall man hidden behind a black cape appeared out of no were. His speech graveled as he spoke to some one behind him.

"Batgirl get him to safety."

"Yes Batman."

It was then he felt two hand grab his shoulder pulling him though the dark.

"Come fallow me."

Her words warm as he fallowed blindly after her in the still dark woods. There was just enough light filtering though the trees to only give him glimpses of her as she ran. Danny ran right behind her right into open ground of a huge mansion. His vision dragged right to the building getting in a good look before he turned back to the girl who helped save him. His face sported a good blush as he saw that she had turned around to look at him, her hands resting on her hips. Danny`s eyes were unable to help themselves as the traveled over the skin tight tights she had on that left little to imagine, and the way she held herself showed she was full of confidence. The blush grew as words seemed to stutter out of his mouth.

"I'm Danny."

"Call me Batgirl Ok."

She moved closer to him hoping to understand him better.

"So Danny what brings you out to the woods this time of night?"

Danny`s head unintentionally fell as the words slipped out of his mouth.

"I really don`t know. I can`t remember much before waking up in there. The only thing I can really remember is an explosion."

Danny kept some of what he knew to himself like how the explosion was a bright neon green.

"Ok then. We will wait here then for Batman to take care of those two."

"How long do you think he`ll take?"

Danny and Batgirl nearly jumped to the moon as Batman`s voice spoke out of the darkness.

"Not long."

"I take it your Batman then?" Danny asked after his heart started beating again.

"Yes. And Your Danny. Danny Fenton to be more accrue it."

"Uh...yeah?" Danny`s words held some steel as Batman's words shocked him.

"How did you know my full name though?"

"I had overheard you and The Joker talking back in the woods. That`s not important right now though."

"What is Batman?"

"The important question Batgirl is what Danny here was doing with the Joker."

Batman`s words filled Danny`s veins anger. Here he was unsure where he even was now he was being accused as being a bad guy.

"You? You. YOU! You think I was with HIM, that nutball! Are you crazed? Well I am sorry that the two people I meet after waking up in a place where I have no clue where I am is two fruitloops! I am almost as sorry that the next two people I meet are you and your hot sidekick!"

Barbra`s face was red as a tomato when Danny`s words reached her ears when he called her hot. She even giggled some seeing him freeze as he realized what he had actually said out loud. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bruce give her a weird look from her giggle she just shrugged back at him.

"Danny we are sorry for making it look like you were with him but..."

"No it is ok. I just... never mind. So why would you think that any way?"

Barbra`s frowned as a bad memory filled her head.

"A few months ago the Joker tried to get a young teen as a sidekick for himself. It had almost worked until the kid found out he would have to take a chemical bath to finish his training."

She watched as Danny`s emotions roller coaster all around till it landed on loathing.

"Let me guess. He wants me now?"

Before she could even open her mouth Bruce answered for her.

"It would seem so. I found knock out gas instead of his Joker Venom in the gun."

Barbra watched as Danny moved as Superman could right to a tree and beat his head on it.

"why! why me? Now two fruitloops really."

She found out she could just as fast as she was right next to him when she show blood in the little bit of light. Barbra grabbed his shoulder to turn him just as he leaned forward to hit his head again causing him to fall right on top of her his mouth only a few inches away from hers. She thought nothing could ruin this till Danny`s head moved away giving her a clear view of the sky and the flying girl in red and blue tights holding a cell phone out.

"Supergirl?"


	3. Chapter 3

I like to thank every one that reviewed. As for drkphoenyx the Joker meet fenton sorry if I did not make it clear. Also sorry for the wait I had this chapter written but i rewrote it a few times. I don't own Danny Phantom or The Batman.

"Supergirl?"

Barbra looked up at her best friend floating there with a smug look on her face and her cell out.

"What are you doing here?"

Kara smiled at her hiding her phone quickly.

"You mean besides getting good black mail photos? I am here to talk to Batman."

Barbra`s face drained off any color it had as soon as she heard her mention the word black mail. She threw Danny into the air before she jumped toward Kara.

"Supergirl you better delete those pictures right now!"

As Danny neared the ground he shifted his weight letting him land gracefully. Though this act was missed by the two girls it was not missed by Batman. Before Bruce could grill him about his landing he noticed Danny trying to avoid his eyes from something. As Bruce fallowed Danny`s line of sight, Bruce nearly chuckled, Kara had unintentionally bent over to talk to Barbra only to give Danny a good look right up her skirt. Bruce felt it was best to defuse the problem before Danny blow a gasket. He sudden voice was enough to startle all three of them.

"Batgirl, Supergirl enough! Supergirl what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Kara and Barbra looked at Bruce with a guilty look, as Kara landed and walked toward him sheepishly.

"Sorry about that Batman. Well the league sent me here to replace you for a bit. Apparently something big has happened and they need your help."

Bruce`s face fell, he knew that the league was a good idea but hated being called on to solve their problems. As Bruce was getting ready to decline the invite supergirl spoke up again.

"Sorry Batman but this deals about the safety of Gotham city as well."

Bruce gave a quick look at Barbra and a small grin found its way on to his face.

"Well Supergirl since I don`t have a choice in the matter let me take care of a few things here then they can beam me up.

Kara nodded at him before she started talking to the tower that he was coming.

"Batgirl."

Barbra jumped again now that she was included in the conversation.

"Yes Batman."

"I need you to take care of Danny."

"How should I do that?"

Barbra had a slight fear when a grin showed on his face.

"Have him to stay with the commissioner for safety."

Also I am sorry for how short this chapter is. I hope to get the next chapter up in the week but if not keep on reading.

Also I had a pm about where Robin is the answer is ...


	4. Chapter 4

ok so maybe not a week but the next one maybe.

"Get him to stay with the commissioner for safety."

Barbra turned to do what Bruce had asked of her when she finally understood what just he asked.

"What?"

At her sudden outburst Kara could not help but chuckle starring at Danny who was watching all from the edge of the woods wondering if he should run.

"Why should he stay with Gordon Batman? You do know he does have a teenage daughter."

Bruce knew that she would go on like this and knelled down so Danny could not here what he was saying.

"Yes there Batgirl. One Danny looks to be a runaway from the looks of his clothes. Which is a job for the police not costumed heroes. Two The Joker is after him and if he escapes the guards again he will look for him. Three if you know where he is you can keep a close eye on him."

Barbra could not understand why Bruce would want her to keep a watch on Danny.

"Why?"

"I am not sure there is just something about him that says there is more then meets the eye."

"Fine if he finds out who I am I blame you."

Bruce watched as Barbra walk to Danny as he faded in a weird clear light beam.

"Danny."

Danny was brought out of his thoughts as Batgirl called for him.

"Yeah?"

"This may not be what you want to hear but I would like you to come with me to the police."

The feeling to run was building greatly but Danny swallowed it down with his pride.

"May I ask why?"

"Batman wants you to stay with the police commissioner for safety from the Joker."

Danny was confused for he thought the Batman had caught the Joker and apparently he had voiced his thoughts when Batgirl spoke again.

"Well he did but I give it three days for those two too escape again."

Danny was stunned it was like the ghost portal no matter how many times he shoved them in they always come back later in the week. Too bad the three of them did not know that the police never even got the Joker into lock up.

Barbra turned to Kara and called her over.

"Supergirl."

"Yes Batgirl?"

"Come meet Danny."

Danny watched as the girl in white and blue tights float over to them.

"Hi. Im Supergirl."

"Danny, Danny Fenton."

"It`s nice too meet you Danny."

"You too Supergirl."

A yawn from Barbra was all it took to get her in gear to drop Danny off with her dad.

"Supergirl do you think you could fly us over to the police yard?"

"Yeah no prob. Hold on."

Kara grabbed both of them and flew at a quick speed witch got them there in a few moments.

"Wait here while I get Danny setup with Gordon."

"OK."

Barbra turned leading Danny into the building not seeing Kara pull out her phone.

"I bet Robin will pay a mint for these photos."

Barbra found the station full and quite busy with cops and the Joker`s goons.

"Hey Cash!"

A taller officer looked up from a desk right at her.

"Oh Batgirl what are you doing without the big bat?"

Barbra felt embarrassed though she did not know why and she did not care her bed was calling her.

"I need to talk to Gordon where is he?"

"Up in his office."

"Thanks."

Danny was dragged right up stairs right into a door.

"Alright here is the Commish`s office."

She led Danny right in and in front of a good sized desk.

"Commissioner?"

An older man turned around in his chair looking right at Batgirl then at Danny before making a quick sweep of the room.

"No Batman?"

"Nope not this time."

"So what do you need Batgirl?"

Barbra was very hesitant to tell him but did so any way.

"Batman needs you to watch some one for him."

"Why me?"

"The Joker might be after him and he believes he might be a runaway."

At the word runaway Danny spoke up his eyes flashed a neon green for a brief second.

"I am not a runaway. I don`t even know where I am, and the only thing I remember before waking up in those woods is an explosion."

"OK take it easy Danny I will take you in and help you, But word of warning I have a daughter your age and if you do any thing no one not even the Batman will find you."

"Understood."

As Gordon was about to ask Batgirl something he found the room empty besides him and Danny.

"Well I guess I should get us home."

A few moments later Danny and Gordon were driving home as Barbra was slipping in her window with Supergirl. Little did they know that the Jokers henchmen where fallowing Danny to the house.

"Barbra I am home."

Danny`s jaw dropped to the as a young woman wearing tight fitting pjs and medium length red hair.

"Um dad who`s this?"

"Barb this is Danny. He will be staying with us for a while."

It was at that moment when two things happened Kara came down the stairs and gas canisters broke though the window knocking the four out.

please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow I am on a writing is the third chapter in 24 hours.

Kara was the first to awaken, she found herself hanging from a iron beam. As she was about to break the chain holding her she remembered the reason why she was here.

"HAHAHAHA. Look Harley the first of our captive audience is awake."

"Oh puddin` the others are stirring too."

The Joker`s voice blared out of the pa system of the old factory. Kara looked around seeing Barbra and her father hanging next to her, but could not find Danny anywhere.

"Joker! Where is the kid?"

A flash of light blinded her a bit but it shone down on a young man lying on the floor chained as well.

"You must mean Danny. He gave me quite a shock the boy woke up two hours early. So of course I threw him a party."

There was another flash of light as a tv turned on before the three of them. They watched as Danny woke up on the screen and began looking around. His mouth was moving but they could not hear any sound. Danny`s head whipped around as a wall opened behind him, they watched his eyes widen. It was soon they saw why the Joker`s men walked out. The three captives could not believe how many there were. It was clear Joker had his own small army and they were all ready to give a Danny a good beating. They wanted to look away but found the screen too inviting. The three of them watched as the goons rushed Danny, but did not believe it as Danny proceeded to knock each goon out one at a time. About a half hour Danny stood panting surrounded by Joker`s goons not a one was standing. Barbra could not stop the words from leaving her mouth.

"Wow the kid has got moves."

It was only a moment later Danny`s eyes looked back at the wall as it moved letting Harley enter carrying a way too large mallet for her. This time Danny was far too tired to dodge all her swings one of them catching his chin sending him flying into a wall knocking him out. The all shuddered at his hit before Joker`s voice broke the still air.

"HAHAHA. That part always gets me. Danny-boy here took out 60 men before my little Harley got him good. He`s a keeper way better then trying to get bird boy on my team. Speaking of the bird Where is batsy? He should have been here by now or at least his itsy bitsy batgirl."

Both Kara`s and Barbra`s eyes meet knowing that this was not going to end good.

"Well I better give him a call and tell him where I can be found."

At that moment Joker`s two biggest goons walked in carrying something that looked some what like the bat signal.

"Hunch, Bunche welcome back how`d it go."

Both the goons just grunted for an answer.

"Hmmm seems it was damaged some."

Every one jumped as the Joker flipped a switch and sparks seemed to fly from it.

"Ah that`s it! Its missing a piece."

Barbra screamed as she felt her being lowered.

"What are you doing to my daughter Joker?"

"Oh don`t worry Commissioner. She is just going to get a shocking start in the spot light. HAHAHA!"

Little did the Joker know that the scream had woken Danny up in time to hear his plan.

"Wait! Let me do it!"

The button the Joker had been holding letting Barbra descend down was lifted. The Joker turned and grinned at Danny.

"Sorry Danny-boy but its some one elses turn to play under the big top."

Danny`s mind wheeled trying to think of a way to help her as she started down again.

"But you only saw that I can fight. Don`t you want to know if a can even handle pain?"

Barbra`s fall stopped again as the Joker thought about and began chuckling.

"Yes your quite right Danny-boy. I do need to know how much pain you can take. Hunch, Bunche load Danny onto the light."

Barbra could not believe Danny was taking her place as tear fell from her face. They watched as Danny was tossed on to the light. The night air quite until a snap of a switch was heard and for a moment it had seemed that Danny might be ok. It was then a pure scream of pain and agony broke the night waking the sleeping city.

thanks for reading hope to see your reviews. I do not own Danny Phantom or any thing DC comics. Oh please don`t hurt me for what happened to Danny here at the end.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long but I had a hard time writing this chapter. I do not own Danny Phantom or any thing from the DC comics.

Danny`s scream seemed to pierce the air as the current burned his skin and cook his ectoplasm. Barbra could feel her tears falling freely down her face as she prayed for some one to end this. She could also see her friend Kara from her new height and see her gagging as her hyped up sense of smell letting the cooking flesh enter her nose. Gordon could take no more as his anger rose from the Joker`s actions to the child.

"Joker! Stop this now. Your killing him!"

The Joker smiled wildly at him as he and his partner held onto each other watching Danny.

"Aw. Whats a matter commish? Don`t like the show? Maybe you need some popcorn."

The words seemed to fly from Gordon`s lips faster then he could think.

"At least let me take his place. I`m older and have lived a long life he does not deserve to die like this."

As the two bickered between themselves they failed to see the object the flew though the air cutting the power to the light, but none failed to notice the lack of screams coming from Danny.

"What the?"

Joker was confused as he moved to try to turn the power back on when a young male`s voice rang out that the group knew very well.

"Titans Go!"

All but one person`s eyes found themselves looking up at the hole were the light had been shinning out from and there stood five teens three males and two young women. The one teen was none other then the runaway Gothamite Robin.

"Well well well. It seems that bird boy has come home. Welcome back robbie poo."

Even with the mask covering his face you could see a scowl form.

"Joker."

Joker`s smile seemed to grow as Robin spoke his name.

"Raven help the kid. BB, Cy help the hostages down, Star you get Harley, and I`ll take Joker."

It was in that moment as the five jumped down into the building the Joker knew his plans where over.

"Time to go kiddies."

As the Joker turned to leave he found his way blocked by the teen with bad fashion taste. Even though the Joker was the one surprised he was still able two pull off the first move as a green substance left a flower on his jacket at robin. The two began there fight as Star was having a hard time with the agile Harley. Her star blots seemed to miss ever time she threw them. Raven and the other two were having an easier time but it was no cake walk for Raven whose target was barely breathing. She wasted no time in pulling him from the light as she lowered to the floor quickly. Raven could tell the young man would need a lot of time to heal and removed not only the chain, but the ragged remains of his shirt leaving his scars open for her to see. Her healing magic began on him as her hands touched him the black energy trailing over his body as his heartbeat seemed to slow down even more. Danny was only vaguely a where of what was happening as a new pain filled him as his ice blue eyes meet Raven`s lavender eyes.

"Sam?"

Raven could feel Danny`s emotions as it flooded her mind with love and pain as his heart gave out leaving it still as night. The only sound that Raven could hear was the breaking of her heart as she failed in saving him. She could feel her anger take hold as her magic reaches out grabbing not only the Joker but Harley as well. Her four red eyes boring deep into them as her words came out demonic.

"Feel his suffering and then die."

The titans and the freed hostages could only stare at her as she raised the two high into the air getting ready to slam them into the concrete below them. Only to have her anger startled out of her as a young female voice screamed out.

"DANNY!"

Every one watched as a white haired girl raise into the air and turn to face them her glowing green eyes hunting the souls of the two that took her only family away from her. Dani raised her hand at the two as a bright green ball of energy formed there but grew brighter in till it turned into a bright white light.

"Not even Clockwork will save you two now."

I am sorry if Raven seems oc there. Please read and review. I never had planed to use the titans in this so if any one who is an avid fan can you send me some of there allys and foes. Thank you all.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Danny Phantom or any DC Comic item.

Danny`s body seemed to chill as a blueish mist slipped out of his lips. It was this chill that pulled Danny`s mind out from the darkness and to the surface. As his mind came closer to the surface it felt all the pain that had been put on his body, A slight gasp escaped him. The sounds of ecto discharge dragged his eyes over to the girl sending the blast. Danny watched his clone fire blast after blast at the two foes. He could only catch glimps of of her face and what he saw scared him. Dani`s eyes seemed to lose the neon green slowly only to be replaced with a blood red that Danny knew all to well. He forced what little strength his body had left into his legs and pushed his body toward his clone. Danny was only able to make it half way before he pitched forward. As he fell he called out to her hoping he was able to make his words heard.

"Dani, don`t!"

Those two words where all it took to bring her eyes back into the neon green they once were as she flew over to him to catch him.

"Oh Danny I thought you where dead."

Danny could only barely stop the wince as she hugged him tightly. He held her shoulders as he gave her a warm smile.

"I`m sorry to have made you worry about me coz."

Her eyes held tears as sobs formed in her throat.

"How did you even end up on that Danny?"

His eyes fell onto the signal as smoke seem to still spill from it.

"I had to do something to stop that fruitloop from hurting ..."

As Danny went to point at Barbra he found her gone and the two of them surrounded by seven teens dressed up looking like heroes. Even Gordon was looking around for his daughter. It was then Super girl spoke up.

"Don`t worry about thous two I flew them home."

Gordon`s face relaxed as he knelled down to Danny.

"Thank you. I don`t know how you survived that but if that had been my daughter I don`t think I would have survived it."

Danny tried to stand but was pushed down by Dani. He looked up at Gordon and took a deep breath.

"I did what any one would have."

Dani was happy that he was ok and alive when a voice broke though her bliss.

"So how do you know Danny?"

Dani looked at the girl that had spoken and even with the cowl that hid her face she could see that there was worry on her face for Danny.

"I am his cousin. The names Dani with an I."

The titans looked confused that they were both named Danny while the others helped Danny stand.

"Robin he needs help should we go there?"

Robin looked around at every one before looking back at Batgirl.

"You sure?"

Barbra looked at him sternly.

"Yes."

His face feel as he pulled out a com link and spoke quietly into it.

"Well every body. We are going to the bat cave."

Thanks all. Read and review.


	8. AN Sorry

Ow ow ow. (pulls out ninja stars) I am sorry for the lack of updates every one life, and work got to be over whelming and I was unable to work on any of my stories. I have been rereading my stories and notes and rebuilding them in my mind and I hope to have something up before the new year or shortly after it. I ask for your support and you reading my stories again soon. Again I am sorry for the wait.


	9. Chapter 8

"Well every body. We are going to the bat cave."

Danny managed to stay awake untill the group of heros and the commissioner came to gather it was then he collasped into Cybrogs arms.

"Cy carry him, Raven keep an eye on his health, and Star make sure that Joker and company are tied up."

As the trio did what was asked of them Robin aproched the young crying girl.

"Dani was it?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for your help back there mind telling me about your powers?"

"Oh well your welcome and i will later when Danny is better."

He was going to push the issue with her but her neon green glowing eyes seemed to drain away at his will.

"Alright but when he gets aid tell us then ok."

"Ok fine i will but can we please get him some help."

As Robin turned to look at the others he found them all waiting on him.

"Alright every stay close. Supergirl could you have the watchtower beam us up to the Med wing?"

His voice pulled her eyes away from Danny`s fail form as she gave a quick nod.

"Watchtower this is Supergirl."

"This Is John at Watchtower. Why have you called Supergirl?"

"I need a pick up for 8 Heros 2 civilians one of which is in critical condtion."

"Who arre the heros and how bad is the civilian?"

"The Teen Titans, Batgirl, Myself, and a unknown, the civilian is at near death condtion."

Supergirl was waiting for some type of comfertion of the request but in stead found herself in the Med wing with the others staring at a very angry Batman and an angered Superman. With a small voice heard by every one in the room.

"Welcome to the Watchtower every one."

"Supergirl what is..."

Supermans words stoped as cybrog laid Danny down on the bed. His wounds showing to them all. Though it did not stop Batman from rounding down onto Batgirl.

"Batgirl What happened to him? I asked you to look after him with Gordan and this is how you do it?"

"Please wait Batman he..."

Barbra`s words where low unheard by everyone but Superman and Supergirl.

"He saved my life by taking my place after the Joker captured us."

As Batgirl looked down at the floor her father spoke up.

"Batman wait Its not Batgirls fault he is like this."

"How so Gordan?"

"Well the Joker gased us at my home, Myself, Danny, my daughter, and her friend where knocked out, and when he grow tired of waiting for you two he was going to use my daughter as part of the batsignel to get you to where he was waiting, but Danny..."

The commisioners voice was full of pride and worry for the young boy as he finshed speaking.

"He risked his life by tricking the Joker to place him on it instead of my Barbra."

Bruce gave the boy a small smile and an apolgetic one to Barbra for what happened. He looked backed to Gordan and gave him a nod, and looked right at Dani.

"Now the only question that remains is who are you?"

Meanwhile back at the warehouse just the Joker was about to be loaded into the police crusier he dissapered from every one sights in a swirl of pink smoke along with Harley.


End file.
